


"Everything's fine baby"

by midnightjemily (iknewyoutoo)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Twins, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewyoutoo/pseuds/midnightjemily
Summary: Emily wakes up after hearing a noise in the house, she lets her paranoia get the better of her, irrationally believing that it's an axe muderer, when in reality, that is the opposite of the truth.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	"Everything's fine baby"

**Author's Note:**

> a jemily one shot based off of a prompt from the eliasz OTP prompt generator!
> 
> lets ignore my lack of capital letters, i'm not in the habit of using them :))

All was quiet in the Prentiss-Jareau household, excluding the faint snores coming from the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. After an excrutiatingly long 3 days in Memphis on a case, the pair had fallen asleep entwined in each other almost exactly 30 minutes after landing back in D.C., without even making it as far as changing out of their signature blazers or drawing the curtains. JJ slept on the right hand side of the bed, curled into an ever so perfect ball, whilst Emily slept with her arm around the blonde, her chin resting on top of her wife's head. They were seemingly contempt; neither of them appeared to be spiraling into the frequent nightmares they knew so very well as the moonlight shone onto them through the window.

About an hour passed by, and the house remained deadly quiet. That was until a creeking noise came from the opposite end of their dimly lit hallway. Emily jolted awake instantly. She had always been the more paranoid of the two of them. She sat up slowly, gathering her thoughts as she did so. In an attempt to calm herself down, the brunette let out a long, deep sigh, causing her wife besides her to stir. "Em" the blonde said softly, "Is everything okay?". Emily thought for a moment before putting her hand on JJ's cheek and responding with a gentle "Everthing's fine baby, just go back to sleep". A split second passed by, and that's when they heard it again. Creeeeek. But this time, it was followed by low level whispers, and the faint sound of footsteps heading towards their bedroom door. 

Emily froze.

Petrified, she grabbed JJ's hand and squeezed. The blonde squeezed back, and Emily relaxed slightly. The handle turned. Immediately, they turned their heads towards each other, then back to the door as it slid open.

Suddenly, two little figures came rushing over to the pair's bed. Emily exhaled sharply, and JJ chuckled, clearly amused at the fact her wife had thought their daughters were axe murderers. The little blonde girl climbed onto the bed first, crawling over into JJ's arms. Scooping her up softly, JJ asked, "Ros, what have we said about running in like this at silly hours of the morning? You know how much it scares mommy-" "I know!" Ros interrupted, "But i couldn't help it, I woke feeling weird and then I saw Lauren crying in her bed, and I tried to help her, I really did, but she wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know what to do." This time it was Emily's turn to laugh; Ros really was the mirror image of her wife, always trying to help others. The blonde looked up from the little girl in her lap and at her wife. She rolled her eyes. She knew almost exactly what the brunette was thinking. It was at that point that Lauren climbed onto the bed, perching on the corner instead of climbing into her mother's arms. She hung her head, her luscious black locks falling neatly over her shoulders. "I'm sorry" she whispered quietly, clearly uncomfortable. "Don't be" Emily said assertively, "We all have bad days sometimes, there's no need to be ashamed of it, or be embarrassed if you need some help." "But i broke one of your rules" Lauren muttered, her voice cracking. JJ reached out and put her hand on her other daughter's arm. "We care more about your happiness than if you follow our rules, I can assure you of that." The brunette twin thought for a minute, before murmering a reluctant "okay". She climbed between her moms, pulling her sister with her. Emily shook her head, it looked like the cheeky little princesses had decided to spend the night in their bed. As the girls giggled, the four of them snuggled up close under the covers, the two beautiful twins sandwiched between their mothers. The laughter died slowly, and just like that, the Prentiss-Jareau girls were sound asleep, snoring peacefully.


End file.
